Chara
yea so i just copied some info and yea here : Profile Appearance Cattitude towards humanity; when calling them inside of the Wishing Room, they express disapproval of the protagonist being there and fervently urges them to leave. Despite this, they appear mournful at the deaths of the previous Fallen children; they tell the protagonist to "pay their respects" when called where the Notebook is found. When speaking about the Amalgamates to Asriel during an online chat, Chara reacts defensively and then angrily when Asriel questions their decisions to forgive their father Asgore and expresses wariness over the Amalgamates. Main Story Chara was the eighth human to fall into the Underground. Though little is known about their life before they came to Mt. Ebott, there are sprinkles of evidence throughout the comic. A wall carving in Waterfall talks of magic-wielding humans and how humanity grew to shun them after the human and monster war. They were dubbed "demons" and seen as less than human and monster. It's strongly implied that Chara wrote this, suggesting that they are a "demon" themself. When they fell Underground, Sans, the Monster King, used his gravity magic to slowly lower them down. However, Toriel witnessed this and feared for the worse. This ruined the good will between her and Sans, and in the aftermath she took Chara in as one of her adopted children, alongside her husband Asgore and son Asriel. But the kindness was overwhelming. Seeking to repay the monsters, they fled to the edge of Snowdin Town, seeking to take their own life. If they perished, the monsters would have the final SOUL needed to attain freedom. However, a voice from inside the Ruins door called to them. This was their first meeting with Papyrus, a monster who would become a close friend of theirs and instill them with newfound purpose to live and cherish their family. Some time later, during the Determination experiments, a rift would form between Toriel and Asgore as a result of the Amalgamates. The resulting creatures seemed to outrage Toriel and frighten Asriel, and the tensions grew so strong that the two Dreemurr parents began to live apart. Chara and Asriel would later move to Snowdin, where Asriel would train in hopes of becoming a royal guard with Chara by his side. The two received new clothes to showcase their newfound independence. Despite all this, Chara would remain on friendly terms with one of the Amalgamates, later dubbed Corinthian, or "Cori." Later, a human would fall. Though Chara greeted them with friendly teasing and even some light flirting, they watched the human very closely, urging them to join them in a game of "humans and monsters" with Asriel. However, despite the friendly shenanigans, they remained on guard, emphasizing the fragility of monsters. How they were delicate like snow. Luckily, the human befriended Asriel in the end, even going on a little "date" with him. After leaving town, they would join Chara at Grillby's, where they revealed a bit about their past and warn them about the mysterious flower "Boogie." After that, Chara would not be seen again until Hotland, though they were reachable by phone. In Hotland, Chara and Asriel would argue over the texting app over the amalgamates. Chara seemed to identify with the Amalgamates due to them both being strange and even shunned, whereas Asriel still found them intimidating. Later, they were found selling chocolates due to losing a bet, and would later invite the human to dinner in the nearby resort, where they revealed a little about their past and how they met Papyrus. After the events of the CORE, Chara appeared one more time in the Last Corridor. Their initial judgment was insanely positive. They were proud of the human for showing kindness to monsters time and time again. However, subsequent reloads left Chara extremely cautious. They felt that the human was messing with them, and in their frustration, they threw their keys at the human and stormed off to their room. The human would later investigate their room, finding it full of plants and flower seeds, along with a knife wrapped tightly in a vine that seemed to act on its own. Another key would lead the human into the back of the Dreemurr house, where they discovered a photograph of Chara and two other children, notes on LV, stats, saving and loading, along with travel plans, crafting supplies, pie recipes, and drawings. Other sprites Category:Characters